The Winds of Change
by cbeckham
Summary: This series is set after the scandal broke, but in this one, Riley ends up going back to New York and Liam chooses a bride.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

After her fall from grace, Riley was forced to board a plane headed for New York City. Back to her origin of birth. She returned with little more than a broken spirit and a broken heart, but what she left behind was a trail of shattered hopes and dreams with no possibility to restore all that was lost. As difficult as it was to believe that her name had been tarnished because of false accusations against her, it was even harder to accept that the man she loved had rejected her because of it.

It had only been a few days since her arrival from Cordonia, but even so, it seemed like a lifetime ago. She realized the big city no longer held promise for her, nor did it feel like home anymore. And while earnestly seeking refuge in the concrete jungle once more, she encounters one obstacle after the other, forcing Riley to face a hard reality. With her resources shrinking as fast as her optimism, if she doesn't catch a break soon, not only will she be standing in front of a breadline waiting for a handout, but by that point, she will already be homeless. However, as the winds began to shift in her direction yet again, this time they would blow in her favor bringing a welcome reprieve from the hardships that had befallen her recently. This much-needed relief and support would come from an unexpected ally.

Back in Cordonia, Liam had just been crowned as king when all hell broke loose. And the award for most fortunate that night goes to the culprit who rained all-out chaos on an otherwise civilized ceremony, because their timing was impeccable. But not so lucky, was the one who's plans for the future came to screeching halt when his closing speech was interrupted by a devastating news release. It just had to be that moment when photos of his beloved Riley surfaced that captured her in a compromising position with another man, deeming her unfit as a potential choice for the queen.

Liam knew immediately it had to be staged and was most likely part of a conspiracy, but who would do such a thing? And why? Needless to say, he was shocked, confused and angry all at the same time, but as the mayhem tapered off and old fears began to emerge, he made a split-second decision to protect her the only way he could. Under the scrutiny of his peers, the people and the press, he unwillingly fulfilled his last obligation by becoming formally engaged just as Riley is being forcefully escorted out of the ballroom. When he learns later that she is on a plane headed for New York, his despair is replaced with overwhelming desperation. And as the old saying goes, 'desperate times call for desperate measures'… Well, in spite of the circumstances, Liam found the courage he needed to assert his first official command as reigning monarch. It was a decision that would shake Cordonian tradition to its core.

The _Winds of Change_ is a term used to describe various instances in which our paths are altered by unseen forces. A metaphoric phenomenon that will inevitably touch the lives of every living, breathing soul on the face of the earth. It is believed that change is essential and oftentimes occurs without a noticeable impact. However, when this invisible dynamic begins to whip and thrash around its next victim, what's left in its wake can either bring joy or it can bring misery. And no matter which way it blows, no one is immune.

That cliché holds a particular truth for one spirited young waitress who, because of one incredible night, decided to follow her heart in pursuit of true love. If anyone had told her even a year ago that she would live amongst royalty as a member of the elite, and perhaps win the heart of a prince, she would have declared them insane. Ironically, she had little to none of the typical childhood fantasies about knights in shining armor and happily ever after's. Her approach to life has always been more... down-to-earth. _Even if it seems extreme, be open to adventure and embrace every opportunity that presents itself. But in the process, keep your head out of the clouds and remain true to yourself. Everything else will just fall into place_. And when fate decided to test that philosophy by throwing a handsome stranger _and_ the chance of a lifetime into the mix, without hesitation, she accepted the challenge. Although unaware at the time, Riley Brooks came face to face with a real-life prince and his three unlikely cohorts on a not so typical Saturday night. This was just the beginning of what would set her on the course for an adventure of a lifetime. So, let's go back to where it all began...

Living in New York City and working at a local bar gave Riley ample opportunity to meet people from all walks of life and most of the time, they'd come and go without ever leaving so much as a smidge of an impression on her. Though, when these four men walked in, she could tell right away they were... different, but in a good way. And maybe the word _unique_ would be the best way to describe them.

It was clear that they were not native to New York, or even anywhere near, but there was a distinct brotherly bond between them that was rather endearing. Not only was their comradery entertaining to watch, but they would often draw her into their trivial disputes and discussions as she brought food and drinks to the table. And for once, working an extra shift didn't seem so bad after all. These men were so completely different in terms of character traits that she wondered how they managed to become acquaintances, much less friends, to begin with. But even so, she sensed right away that they'd be fun to hang out with. Though, only one of them had awakened her _other_ senses.

His name was Liam. The man whose eyes were like mystic blue orbs that seemed to flash more vibrant each time he looked at her and when combined with that radiant smile he wore, well... let's just say she felt a tingling sensation from head to toe. Throughout the evening she did well in her attempts to keep from staring, but that didn't stop her from tossing a few subtle glances his way when she thought he wasn't looking. It was hard not to, especially since he was so unbelievably handsome. Each time though, she was met by his hypnotic gaze that almost made her go weak in the knees. Riley found that even though her motto was to never get personally involved with any of her customers, there was just something about him that made her want to forget that small detail. There was no denying the connection that existed between them and if given the opportunity for something more, she would gladly seize it. But, since the bar was about to close and neither had made a move in that direction, she resigned that this would just be another classic tale about the one that got away. However, fate had other plans.

While Riley was busy finishing her tasks for the night, as luck would have it, the bachelor party was wrapping up at the same time. It was then that Liam approached her with an apology for keeping her so late and offered to buy her a drink as a thank you. The look in his eyes told her he was sincere and trustworthy, so without hesitation she followed her instincts and agreed to be their tour guide.

Instead of the usual club scene that had been suggested, Riley decided to charm them all with a visit to a place she called her secret spot. It was a cove just off the beaten path that she frequented for the peace and serenity that came from being near the water. That night though, it provided the perfect backdrop for her impromptu _date_ with destiny. While the others cavorted in and around the shoreline, Riley led Liam on a short walk to climb a small cliff overlooking the ocean just to show him an amazing view. Although, the only view he was interested in at the moment was literally standing in front of him. Afterward, they wandered over by the bonfire Drake started upon their arrival, both thankful for the warmth of the crackling embers. They sat side by side and spent that time just getting to know one another better. This is when she learned Liam was a prince of some country in the Mediterranean. The Crown Prince of Cordonia to be exact and seeing that his mood had shifted as soon as he mentioned it, it was obvious the subject was a source of contention for him. Instead of focusing on the noticeable conflict that was written in his expression, Riley thought a change of scenery would be the perfect distraction and might do them both some good. So, after stating his desire to see the Statue of Liberty on his last night here, she cashed in a few favors and fulfilled a lifelong dream and in the process, brought the spark back to his eyes.

This was a pivotal moment for Liam when he recognized she wasn't just some pretty face that used her wiles for personal gain. She showed him a side of human nature that was as sincere as it was unfamiliar, and yet something he craved all the same. It was simple really. His greatest desire was to be regarded as Liam the person, instead of a title that he was born to bear, and that is exactly how she treated him. The longer they talked, the more he realized that the feelings she'd stirred in him at the bar were multiplying by the second and once they shared their first kiss he immediately began dreading the moment they would have to say goodbye. Though the time did come, and it was much harder than either could have imagined.

At the point when they reached her apartment, Maxwell, Drake and Tariq had all but crashed after their trip to the cove and were fast asleep as the limo rolled to a stop. Liam and Riley shared amused glances, and then edged quietly out of the vehicle while stifling laughter at the sight before them. Though, once they both stood facing the apartment building, their expressions became more passive as neither was ready for the night to end. But after a few silent moments of contemplating the inevitable, Liam smiles ruefully as he gently takes her hand into his and they began the long trek down a short footpath that led to the front door. The entrance was not that far from where they were but wanting to hold onto these last precious moments together, they walked at a slower pace.

Upon reaching the threshold, the two stood looking at each other and for a brief moment, neither knew exactly what to say. Liam finally broke the silence, but not before lifting her hand to his lips for a sweet kiss and then held it tenderly to his chest, forcing her to take a half-step forward.

"_Thank you for tonight, Riley. Believe me when I say that I thoroughly enjoyed every moment I've spent with you."_

"_You don't have to thank me, Liam. I had fun too."_

"_That's... I'm glad."_

With emotions running high and hearts racing, their eyes were locked solely on each other. Knowing their paths would never cross again, Riley leans in and captures his lips in hers one last time. It was a long, deep kiss and without hesitation, Liam wrapped his arms tightly around her as though he'd never let her go. But then, it was over way too soon and both knew the time had come to part ways. He reluctantly let her go and took a small step back.

"_I'm glad to have met you, Riley Brooks. I'll never forget this night..."_

"_Neither will I."_

And with that, she turned to go inside as Liam waited until she was safely behind the glass door and then headed back to the limo. As he opened the door, he took one last moment to look back only to find that she was gone. It was a bittersweet moment, to say the least.

The next morning, only seconds after reaching the bar where she was just about to begin her shift, Maxwell, one of the four guys she'd met the night before, showed up with an off the wall proposition. It was an invitation to join a contest of sorts, where she would rub elbows with royalty, ski the Alps, and visit places she'd only ever imagined... but the best part of all was the fact that she would get to see Liam again. And if their connection the night before held true, it would definitely be worth the trip. Oh! And then there could possibly be a proposal at the end which is what sealed the deal for her. With Liam being from a sovereign nation, it was a tradition and expected that its Crown Prince would choose a wife from those that came from noble houses in and around the kingdom. Since Riley didn't meet this small requirement to participate, Maxwell gladly offered to be her sponsor. Within an hour after receiving the invitation, she was on a plane headed to a place she'd never seen before. And before she met Liam, she'd never heard of it either.

From the moment she stepped foot inside the palace of Cordonia, until tonight, the time just seemed to fly by. And with good reason. Beginning with one ball and now ending with another, the social season had been a continuous string of parties and social gatherings where she sailed a boat, danced with royalty and even got to show off her skills on the slopes. As soon as one event ended another began, and each was more dynamic than the one before it. Aside from sleeping, not one minute was spent idly. Although her ability to hold stamina in this fast-pace environment was no different than growing up in the hustle and bustle of New York City, _that_ was where familiarity ended.

It wasn't a secret that she was an outsider with no formal education in navigating through this strange yet exciting world she willingly leaped into. And as such, it put her at a slight disadvantage over the born and bred noblewomen that came with their pedigrees primed and ready. But with guidance from a few close friends she'd made along the way, coupled with her God-given strength and determination, Riley was quickly thrust into the spotlight, becoming favored among the others. Not only did she find success in every event of the social season, but she also earned well-deserved respect in the process. Surprisingly, nothing about the methodology ever made her feel as though she was out of her element. In fact, it gave her cause to believe that this is where she was meant to be... the place where she belonged.

Though, her growing fondness of Cordonia was only secondary to the increasing affection toward its prince. And by the third or fourth event, there was no doubt that she had fallen deeply in love with Prince Liam, and as much as he tried to be fair to the others, it was evident from the way he looked at her that the feeling was mutual. Tonight marked the end of the social season and a hopeful beginning for the future. But, before she could seize her moment of triumph, she was literally carried away in a hell storm.

Sitting idly inside the Cordonian airport, Riley's expression can't hide the true depth of confusion and pain she feels at this moment. And how it runs all the way to her soul. How could one misunderstanding get distorted and be so far from the truth, that she was treated like a common criminal? On second thought, at least a real criminal would have gotten to make a phone call before being exiled. There is no doubt she has a lot on her mind... and her heart. As she sifts through the scattered fragments of what brought her to this moment, a flashback of the not so distant past streams through her mind...

"_Right now, I want to have this moment just with you. Not in front of the entire court. Not with nobles and servants watching. I want to remember this moment... before our lives change forever tonight. And when I remember it, I want it to be just for us. Riley, even if I didn't need to choose a bride tonight, I'd still be proposing. Because I don't need any more time to decide. I already know."_

"_Liam... What are you saying?"_

"_Riley, I never expected to feel this way about anyone. I never expected to meet anyone like you. These past few weeks have been torture... wanting desperately to spend time with you but being held back by this damned process. Wanting so badly to hold you... to tell you that it was always you in my heart. You're the brightest spot in my world. When I'm near you, I can't help smiling, laughing... you're the funniest, sweetest, most daring person that I know. And every time I see you I find myself thinking how lucky, how incredibly lucky I am that I'm the one you're spending your time with. Ever since my brother abdicated, I was worried about finding a woman worthy of being the Queen of Cordonia. But since I've met you, I worry about being worthy of you. Riley Brooks, you're incredible in every sense of the word. And I don't want to spend another minute without you knowing exactly how I feel. I've never said this to anyone before, but I know it's more true than my own name. Which is all to say... Riley, I love you."_

There was so much sincerity in the way he said those three little words, and as pure and unwavering as the look in his eyes when he said them. Leaving no doubt, that they were spoken from the heart. In vivid detail, Riley replays those tender moments she and Liam shared inside the garden maze tonight and can only be described as magical. At last, a spoken confession of deep and abiding love, one to the other. Then followed by the most beautiful display of affection that neither had ever known before... making love under the stars for the very first time. Their devotion to one another, sealed in that moment. No more hesitations... no more doubts. Just two hearts, two souls, converged as one... Even now, his intoxicating aroma is still fresh on her skin. _Oh, God... I just can't believe this is happening..._

These were the sweet moments prior to her world being torn apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it. What began as a dream, suddenly turned into her worst nightmare and no words can describe the pain in her heart. Was it not enough to be falsely accused as unfaithful and then publicly chastened while guards practically dragged her from the Coronation Ball? Fate obviously thought not and had one last, cruel trick up her sleeve. Just as the doors to the ballroom were about to close, Liam's voice echoes above the crowd, delivering that final blow...

"_I choose... Lady Hana_."


	2. Chapter 2

With Liam's haunting words still fresh in her mind, Riley just can't seem to wrap her head around it. Although her struggle is not because she believes Hana is unworthy of Liam's choice, quite the contrary. Riley would be the first to admit that she is more worthy than most of the women here, including herself. But just because her proficiency in courtly protocol extends way past the norm, doesn't mean she ever aspired to use it. At least not in this capacity. That is one thing Riley is sure of...

It was the night of the Masquerade Ball when the two first met inside the boutique, and it's fair to say that they hit it off rather quickly. Subsequently, when you factor in that they were both considered outsiders in Cordonia, the friendship that developed between them was almost a mathematical certainty. As the social season progressed, so did their bond, and that's when Hana began dropping subtle hints about her distaste for these grand formal events. When asked why she put herself through the process if she despised it so much, Hana simply replied that her mother and father deemed participation as a crucial element in securing her future. Given her recent broken engagement to a man she was neither in love with nor chose as her life partner, the scandal it created devastated both her parents. And as a consequence, their hopes are pinned solely on Hana to restore the family name.

All her life, she was groomed to bring fame and fortune to the family by catching the eye of some prince or noble and getting invited to Cordonia to vie for the hand of a prince, meant _everything_. It was clear that her beliefs didn't coincide with those of her parents, and whether out of fear, respect, or a little of both, she had no desire to disappoint them either. By all accounts, Hana's life was at an impasse, and that was _before_ she arrived in Cordonia, which seemed to amplify her lack of self-confidence. So Riley made a conscious effort to encourage her whenever possible, and hopefully alleviate some of the notable insecurities that had undoubtedly followed her from Shanghai. With time and patience there came a certain peace about Hana, especially when it was known that she was no longer in contention for the prince's hand. But the sign that she was truly happy came while using her refined skills to help keep Riley in the spotlight.

Of course, Riley was grateful for the support, but she was more thankful to see that Hana had found contentment while at court, even if it meant being a fixture. Although, it wasn't too long ago that Riley had mentioned her concerns to Liam, and he didn't seem at all surprised to learn of Hana's struggle. He explained the methods and ideology used in raising children of nobility were, in his experience, unsympathetic. And the fact that he is no stranger to familial expectations or the loss of personal freedom that goes along with it, he could definitely relate.

Riley hadn't thought much about that brief conversation with Liam until now, which only deepens the already thick layers of confusion surrounding his announcement. Since he knew where Hana stood and given his selfless nature, she can't help wondering why he chose her in spite of it. _Just one more mystery to add to the growing list... _And among the many unanswered questions floating through her head at the moment, there is really only one that keeps nagging at her conscience. _Does Liam really think that Tariq and I had a... thing?_

Her heart insists that he would never believe she'd been unfaithful, but her mind says otherwise. Even if the photos are a complete misrepresentation of the truth, how could she ever explain why Tariq was in her room that night? The images didn't depict the look of shock in her expression, or that she was eagerly attempting to fend off his unwelcome advances. It only appeared to be a planned romantic encounter as the two were about to lock in an embrace while she was standing in nothing but her underwear. _I can see how people might think it's true._ There is nothing about the photos that would contradict the claims against her, and as a result, Liam could easily accept them as authentic. _But does he?_

While considering the now-infamous incident at Applewood, Riley recalls how Tariq was not the only one who barged into her room that night. Thankfully, this bedroom crasher prevented a clear violation of privacy from turning into something much worse... perhaps even unspeakable. Drake had heard a scream from Riley's quarters and rushed in just before Tariq could follow through with his assault. It was obvious from the look on her face that she felt threatened, which instantly put him in protective mode. As if driven by an explosive cocktail of pure adrenaline and raw brute strength, Drake unleashed on Tariq and the confrontation quickly came to blows. A few punches later, both men wound up on the floor as Riley watched helplessly until they finally rolled apart. After realizing that he'd completely misinterpreted the situation, Tariq apologized profusely and hastily departed, both ashamed and rejected while Drake stayed behind to make sure she was alright. In the aftermath, neither knew what the hell had happened, and it was anyone's guess why Tariq felt compelled to swoop in like a lovesick teenager, attacking at the first sight of a sparsely dressed female. Riley was grateful that he showed up when he did, but they soon learned the ugly truth. By the time Drake got there that night, the images that would inevitably seal her fate were already preserved...

After being exiled from the palace and confined to an airport because of vicious lies, to say that her psyche is out of sync with the universe would be quite the understatement but feeling disconnected is only a small part of her misery. Because she is being forced to move on with her life, away from Cordonia and the one she loves, Riley is able to escape the turmoil brought on by the scandal. But Liam is not so fortunate, and that bothers her tremendously. It's possible that the negative publicity may have already placed doubt in the minds of the people, causing them to lose faith in his loyalty and dedication in serving the crown, and he deserves so much more than that. Riley has no choice but to believe that leaving is the greatest gift she can give Liam right now and hopefully the rumors will die down once they know she is gone. Even if it hurts like hell, she is not willing to sacrifice his honor for the sake of love.

She is jolted from her thoughts as a voice blares overhead, announcing that her flight is now boarding. Under the watchful eyes of the guards, she rises to collect her meager belongings and takes a wistful survey of the surroundings one last time. With little effort, she heaves a heavy sigh. _I guess this is it... This is where it all ends... _

Riley held a small glimmer of hope that even in her darkest hour, the ones she held dear and were more like family than friends, would somehow emerge from the shadows. That in these final moments, they'd rush in to let her know she hadn't been truly forsaken. But given the reason she is even here to begin with, it's not a stretch to realize that only strangers remain in her midst. Aside from airport staff and two guards that were sent to ensure her timely departure, the terminal is nearly deserted. Which, by all definition, seems to reflect her own disposition perfectly. Feeling the weight of her circumstances, she takes a deep breath and gives sound to the last words she will ever speak while on Cordonian soil.

"Goodbye, Cordonia."

The grief in her voice echoes through the terminal as it fades to a soft whisper and then disappears into silence. Such a humble gesture that to some might seem insignificant, but to Riley, its purpose held far more meaning than a simple bid farewell. While it's painfully clear that these words will never be heard outside the walls of this airport, giving reverence to a place she's called home for the last few months somehow restores a small portion of misplaced dignity, making her feel less... broken.

Without a word, she hands her passport and boarding pass to an attendant for scanning, then proceeds down a long hallway toward her gate. Each step closer to the bridge feels more like a chore than a simple reflexive motion, but she keeps going while fighting the urge to look back. _No need to make this harder than it has to be... just one foot in front of the other. That's all I need to do..._ Before reaching the last few feet of this incredible journey, a powerful wave of emotion begins to stir from deep within, forcing her to a complete stop. Until now she's managed to control these surges, drawing on nothing more than sheer willpower, but as she closes in on the target, it becomes quite clear that there is no restraining them this time.

While standing alone in the well-lit passage, her entire being becomes a defenseless vessel as the swell begins to peak. The air around her grows heavy as she struggles to breathe. Both hands begin to shake, and her heart is racing so hard and so fast that she can feel the blood pounding in her ears. With the intense wave bearing down, both legs threaten to crumble underneath her as she instinctively grasps the railing for support. And with no more fight left, she finally succumbs to her grief as tears erupt and flow freely from her eyes while faint, mournful sobs break through the vacant corridor. As a shield for her own betrayal, her hair becomes like a veil, hiding the trail of heartbreak that streams haplessly down her face.

This entire night has been a mixture of hurt and disappointment, and even though a fairytale ending wasn't in the cards, the worst part is knowing she will never see Liam again. A love like theirs only comes around once in a lifetime, but it may that long for her to accept such an enormous loss. It's a small consolation that no one can take away all the wonderful memories of the time they shared together and coming to terms with that may never be easy, but Riley knows her pain won't cease because she wills it to and the only way to start healing is to get on that plane and hope the distance will provide some form of relief. If only a little.

Once the anguish starts to wane and the last tear falls, Riley plucks a tissue from her bag and carefully wipes the remaining moisture from her cheeks. With a few deep breaths and what's left of her strength, she proceeds through the gate just as an attendant appears to give a properly executed airline welcome. _One last obstacle... head down, act natural and maybe she won't ask questions._ Riley gives a weak smile and a tentative nod as the woman steps aside and seems none the wiser._ A small victory... but a victory nonetheless. _She strides through the hatch and into the cabin, placing her bag in the overhead bin. With her whole body drunk from fatigue, she sinks into her seat and carefully fastens the safety belt while releasing a weary sigh. _All that's left now is the long flight back to New York. Piece of cake._

As the crew prepares for takeoff, Riley glances outside and her eyes are instantly drawn to an unbelievable sight. As if seeking to distract from the encompassing darkness, a myriad of restless stars lay across the twilight firmament while the crescent moon hangs calmly in their midst. The view through the small oval window is so flawless that not even the most diehard skeptic would deny it as a work of art. While leaning forward to get a more panoramic view of nature's splendor, a glint of movement catches her eye. _What the...?_ As her focus aims toward the airport, high above in the lobby, where it was void of the usual bustle just moments ago, a group of people has emerged by the windows overlooking the tarmac. She can't see faces, but they appear to be searching for someone and one of them is waving frantically. _Oh, right... _Assuming an incoming flight has just landed, she slumps back into her seat and soon, her view is obstructed when the plane turns to align with the runway. But then she begins to wonder if her friends had maybe come after all. But not willing to let imagination take her to a place of hope that will only end in disappointment, she reasons that it is not possible. _The truth is, they couldn't have come... even if they wanted to. I don't blame them really, and, well... it's too late now anyway..._

**At the Palace -**

With loud gasps and echoes of disbelief resonating throughout the ballroom immediately following the news that one of the suitors has been unfaithful, Liam stands motionless, but he is far from being _emotionless_. The moment his eyes zero in on the scandalous photos, there is no doubt that the woman he loves has been targeted by a scheme and he is instantly overcome with both guilt and grief. Standing on the platform with his back to the crowd, he vaguely hears the commotion as his mind furiously tries to make sense of what is happening. And upon realizing his dreams have been shattered, for a brief moment, he is almost thankful for the noise that masks the sound of his heart as it breaks into a tiny million pieces. By all appearances, Liam is shaken but as he turns to face the crowd, no one can see the depth of pain behind his well-trained expression. Not even his own father, who stands stoically beside him.

While desperately searching the room for his beloved, a familiar feeling of hopelessness that he hasn't felt since the day he saw Riley in Cordonia, suddenly returns. At the same time, old fears begin to surface which forces him to believe this is all part of a conspiracy, and if chosen, Riley could suffer more than just a mark on her reputation. It's obvious that she is being seen as a threat and whoever is responsible went to great lengths to remove her from consideration, but to what extent are they willing to go? Right now Liam can only assume the worst. His theory is supported by the fact that Olivia withdrew just moments ago, and he's never seen her so much as flinch when faced with idle threats. Which means, there is something more sinister at work, giving him the impression that the woman he loves is most likely in danger. And while his heart breaks to learn that he couldn't protect Riley from this indelible travesty, even in his own court, it is more devastating to know what he must now do to ensure that no further harm is bestowed upon her. To that end, he vows to protect her, no matter the personal cost... even if it means letting her go.

Once the noise settles to a dull roar, an impatient Constantine declares the time has come for Liam to make his choice. For a moment he wavers, wondering if Riley will understand what he is about to do. Hoping she holds truth to his confession of love in the maze earlier tonight and that no matter how much time or money he has to spend, he will find his way back to her. Even if it takes the rest of his life. His thoughts are interrupted when his father clears his throat as a subtle warning to quickly proceed. Liam complies as he stands firm, with eyes straight ahead. And just as the doors are about to close, he spots Riley as guards are forcing her and the Beaumont's out of the ballroom. With his hands clenched into tight fists and a look of rage in his eyes, Liam's heart cries out silently to the woman of his dreams..._ Please forgive me, my love..._ as his voice thunders above the crowd... "I choose... Lady Hana."

Upon this announcement, another wave of shock and confusion meanders through the crowded ballroom. But no one is more shocked and confused than Hana herself. Not only has her closest and most trusted friend, just been escorted out because of untruths, but now, _she_ is being asked to step into a role that was never promised, nor did she want. A role that rightfully belongs to Riley. _No..._ _This... this just can't be happening! Oh, Riley..._ With the realization that Riley most likely heard Liam's announcement, Hana is overcome with sorrow and regret. And the feeling of betrayal is so overwhelming that momentarily, she slips from the present, and back to where it all began...

Receiving an invitation to the palace of Cordonia didn't hold the same meaning for Hana as it did to her parents. While they were fixated on the idea that throwing their daughter at every unwed male noble coming and going would somehow bring prestige to the family, Hana simply saw it as an escape. A break from their forced ideas and preconceived notions, all of which were beginning to chip away at her sanity. Although, it hadn't always been that way.

Like most children of arduous parents, Hana's greatest desire was to win their approval, and for many years she obeyed every command without complaint or question. Even when the given task seemed to hold no merit, failure was never an option. And because this life was all she ever knew, there was no urgent need to improve upon or change it.

Until one day, as if a light was suddenly turned on, she realized that no matter how well she performed, or how much of herself she gave to _their_ cause, it would never be enough. And though their methods for showing it could have been less imposing perhaps, it was never the absence of love that came into question, but of the respect they seemed to lack when she asserted any form of independence. However well-intended this might have seemed to them at the time, Hana eventually became resentful toward both her mother and father, which made her feel even more like a failure. Nonetheless, she suffered in silent agony, resolving that it was best to keep these feelings to herself. And knowing the consequences for displaying such defiance would only cause them to tighten their reigns, she vowed to bide her time until an opportunity presented itself and she could finally break free. Luckily, she didn't have to wait very long. Like a beacon of hope from afar, she received a notable invitation to vie for the hand of a Crown Prince in the small kingdom of Cordonia...

Upon her arrival, Hana was hopeful that maybe she could test the waters. A fresh start, so to speak, and make a few of her own decisions without the judging glares from her family. The first order of business was to come clean about what she hoped to accomplish and that meant having to go outside her comfort zone. It was the morning of the Masquerade Ball when she accidentally ran into Prince Liam in one of his rare moments alone. He'd just returned from a short jaunt before the start of the social season and she couldn't help noticing that he seemed distracted, but assuming jetlag was the most likely cause, she tentatively expressed her intentions.

Liam wasn't surprised when she stated that she was not interested in marriage... political or otherwise. He knew all too well how the burden of familial expectations can often lead to the questioning of one's own self-worth, even for the strongest of subjects. And sensing her timorous nature, he humbly thanked her for being honest and graciously accepted her request to remain at court incognito. With his permission, and without the pressures from her parents, she would spend the social season only _posing_ as a suitor all while working to shape the future of _her_ choosing. In the process though, she found invaluable solace and support from an unlikely confidant. Riley Brooks.

Hana met Riley in the boutique just before the start of the Masquerade Ball and she has been a source of strength for this sheltered and somewhat naïve young woman, ever since. Though at first, she was wary of a foreigner who exuded so much confidence and yet somehow, still remained humble. In her experience, most girls attempting to attract the attention of high ranking members of society were typically selfish and arrogant brats who only cared about their own agenda. That's why Hana kept her distance most of the time. It was just easier to stay focused and not 'befriend the enemy' as her mother would always say, so Hana spent most of these events in dismal solitude. Until she came to Cordonia, that is. Here, she existed without fear of disappointing her family. And being able to see the world through the eyes of her new friend, Hana could imagine a future filled with hope and promise. Things she'd never experienced living in Shanghai.

There were never any doubts about Riley's kind and caring nature and yet if provoked, she could shift to attack mode without so much as blinking an eye. Hana was in awe of this woman who held so many amazing qualities and was somewhat envious, but certainly not in the spiteful sense. It was more of a respectful admiration and she considered herself lucky to have Riley in her life. By the time Hana realized all this, it wasn't that difficult to understand why Liam was so attracted to her. And truth be told, Hana had a few romantic notions as well. Maybe because Riley symbolized everything she wanted to be or the fact that being near her made Hana feel like anything is possible and all without passing judgment. Whatever the reason, Hana knew Riley's affections were reserved solely for the prince, and if being friends is all they were destined to be, then Hana vowed to be the best one she'd ever had.

Having the opportunity to make decisions for herself is something Hana has longed for, but she never expected it to leave her feeling like this. Now, she's faced with the most difficult decision of her life and it's terrifying to think she'll say or do the wrong thing, hurting Riley even more. _I can't imagine what this will do to her, and what will she think of me if I accept? Prince Liam must fulfill his obligation and become engaged tonight... but because of these vicious lies, he is not at liberty to choose the one he truly loves. He could have chosen any of the others and they would have been more than happy to... Ohmygosh, that's it! How did I not see it before?_

Only seconds have passed since Liam made his announcement and amidst the chaos, a tray of drinks topples over, crashing to the ground. While the crowd is distracted with cleanup efforts, Hana leans over to Drake who stands next to her, and whispers so no one else can hear.

"_Drake, I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I know what I have to do."_

"_Does that mean you're going through with it?"_

"_There's no time to explain, but I'm certain Liam is doing this for Riley and, well..." _She hesitates, but only for a moment._ "...so am I. And right now, they need our help."_

While Drake may have an opinion about only a handful of Liam's decisions out of all the years they've known each other, he has never passed judgment or questioned a single one, especially those with political undertones. And choosing a bride on the night of his Coronation certainly qualifies. Drake knows that Liam's announcement is not some reckless slip of the tongue, and given the situation, this has everything to do with Riley. With that in mind, he quickly resolves that Hana is right, they have to do something before it's too late. Even though he's never been one to trust nobility aside from Liam, there is something in her pleading eyes that says maybe he should take a chance this time.

"_Okay... I'm in. So, what's the plan?"_

"_First, we need to know where they've taken Riley."_

"_Got it, but what about the Beaumont's? We need all the help we can get."_

"_Absolutely. Get as much information as possible and meet back in Riley's room when the celebration concludes." _

Once the room quietens and the plans are set, Drake nods to Hana while gesturing toward the front. With the sincerest of smiles, she lifts the front of her gown and floats through the parting crowd toward the dais where a slightly apprehensive Liam awaits. King Father Constantine stands firmly to his left and Queen Mother Regina to his right. She smiles reverently to both and then stops to curtsy before King Liam.

For a brief moment, time seems to stand still as the two lock eyes. Liam's gaze is probing, in search of the slightest hint of understanding while Hana's is more resolute. As if speaking a language all their own, she subtly nods, and he instantly relaxes as though a weight has been lifted, then smiles appreciatively while nodding in return.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. This is my greatest honor."

"Lady Hana. I am honored as well."

With both having the necessary poise to pull this off, it's fair to say that each played their part flawlessly and the next several hours pass without incident. Or, so it would appear. Throughout the evening's social barrage, Liam couldn't help noticing that his father had been conspicuously absent ever since the speeches and how he didn't honor tradition with a toast to offer his blessing. But assuming that he was most likely putting out fires after all the chaos, Liam is able to suppress his unease. Once the toasts and blessings have all been delivered, one by one, guests and the press begin taking their leave. It is not until the last one exits that Liam and Hana hastily make their way to Riley's room where they plan to confer with the others in hopes of getting some answers.

When Liam opens the door expecting to see Drake, Maxwell, and Bertrand, he stops abruptly when his gaze falls on another, yet familiar face instead. Immediately his heart starts racing while his mind begins to analyze, rendering him utterly speechless. Hana steps forward to see what is happening and before she can get her last foot inside the door, she shrieks upon seeing the man that stands before her. Over near the bureau with a smug look on his face, he glares at Liam and speaks in his signature ominous tone.

"I would have expected this behavior from your brother, Liam, but it is quite a shock to learn that the one son I placed all my faith in, has defied me."


End file.
